Supernatural: The Chronicles of Jay Winchester
by Brittani Is Batman
Summary: It's been 20 years since Dean and Sam stopped the Apocalypse(Season 5). They have rebuilt Bobby's house at Sioux Falls. Dean has a son named Jay. Dean is protective of Jay because Jay grew up as a normal kid, and is therefor not particularly good at hunting, but what will happen when a Demon named Bella attacks him? (I have not quit this fan fic I just can't update much)
1. In Which the Impala Gets Dented

**Chapter 1: In Which the Impala Gets Dented**

"If I let you into the house, what do I get?" Elsie asked, crossing her arms and gazing at the old house. It was surrounded by run-down cars, and a gate made of salt and iron, a new addition added by the current residents.  
"You get to live through the apocalypse, and you get your soul," the demon replied. She had a thick British accent, which Elsie guessed she had added to the body she was possessing. Perhaps she'd been British in life, and that's all she remembered about humanity.  
"Fine," Elsie replied. "I'll do it."  
Elsie walked over to the gate and started undoing the complicated locks, all the while cursing the demon and her stupid deal.

Jay looked up from his sketchbook, having heard the door to the house open.  
"Jay?" a voice called. He recognized it as his uncle's.  
He set his pencil and sketchbook down on the window seat and stuck his head out into the hall and grinned.  
"Hey, Uncle Sam," he said happily. "Where's Dad?"  
"He's outside, he's…er…taking care of something…" Sam replied.  
Jay noticed a splash of red on Sam's jacket, but didn't say anything. It simply meant that the Vampire hunt had been successful.  
The door opened again and Dean walked in, stepping carefully over the salt line.  
"Dad!" Jay said happily, giving Dean a hug.  
"Hey," Dean said, hugging him back. "Everything go alright while we were gone? Nothing happened?"  
"Dad, I'm eighteen, I know how to handle anything that comes at me," Jay replied.  
"But did anything happen?"  
"No, I'm fine, stop asking that every time you come home!" Jay snapped, irritated, then added, "How'd the vampire hunt go?"  
Dean and Sam shared an uneasy look, before Sam replied, "Not as good as usual."  
He walked past Jay and into the kitchen.  
"What happened?" Jay asked Dean.  
"One of us got turned," Dean said, referring to some other hunters who had requested their help on the hunting trip. "His buddy got him before we got the cure."  
"Hunters are idiots, no offense," Jay said, somewhat passive-aggressively, going back into the drawing room.  
"You're still mad at me for telling you not to come on the vampire hunt, aren't you?" Dean asked. "It's for your own good."  
"I'm eighteen," Jay replied, picking up his sketchbook and going back to his drawing of a skin-walker switching from one person to another.  
"You're still a kid," Dean replied. Sam walked back into the room, handing Dean a drink. "Tell him, Sam."  
Sam looked from Dean to Jay, a look of guilt on his face as he turned back to Dean.  
"Well, we were younger than him when we started hunting…" he admitted.  
"Thank you, Sammie," Dean replied sarcastically. He turned to Jay and added, "You can go next time."  
"That's what you've been saying since I was fourteen," Jay replied simply, not looking up from his sketchbook.  
"I'll admit, at first it was a lie, but I mean it this time," Dean said, walking into the kitchen. When he came back out he tossed Jay a keyring with two keys attached. "Go take the Impala 'round back and fill her up, okay?"  
Jay rolled his eyes and said, "Okay." He slid his sketchbook off his lap and left the room.  
Sam watched him leave then turned to Dean.  
"You're not a little overprotective, are you, Dean?" he asked.  
"Have you seen the kid? He could be overpowered by a squirrel," Dean replied. "I don't want him getting hurt."  
"He's grown up with this," Sam replied. "Just like us. He was what, seven?"  
"Sam–"  
"You branded him with an anti-possession symbol!"  
"I had permission from his mother…"  
"You taught him how to use a gun when he was nine."  
Dean thought about it for a minute before replying, "Okay, that one may have been bad parenting…"  
"Dean, you do realize you're doing exactly the same to him as Dad did to us?" Sam asked, crossing his arms and giving Dean a skeptical look.  
"Meaning?" Dean replied, crossly.  
"Do you know anything about the kid, Dean? I think I know him better than you do." Sam replied.  
"Of course I know him, Sam, he's a great kid, but he doesn't have enough Hunter blood in him to handle this life, and I think it's best for him to stay here and have a semi-peaceful life."  
"Dean, have you seen his sketchbook?" Sam asked, picking the book up from the window seat and flipping through the pages filled with vampires and ghosts and werewolves. "He just wants to see this stuff for real."  
"I said no, Sam, drop it," Dean snapped, walking back into the kitchen to get away from Sam's pestering.  
Outside, Jay had drove the car around back and stepped out to unlatch the fence. He bent down to put one of his dad's keys in the first lock, but a gust of wind made the gate swing open before he could put it in.  
He stood up cautiously, looking around, inspecting for any signs of sulfur. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk and the secret compartment where Dean and Sam kept their guns and salt, and picked up a gun. It was probably nothing, but he didn't want to risk it.  
He got back in the car and drove it into the middle of the lot behind the house. Once he had parked the car where it wouldn't get scratched or dented or broken in any way, he stepped out and walked over to the shed to get one of the containers of gas that was stored for when they had to rush home without stopping anywhere. He stuck the gun in his back pocket and reached up to the top shelf for the gasoline. When he turned around, a girl was standing by the Impala, her hand running along the hood of the car. She had dirty blonde hair that went all the way down her back in a ponytail, and piercing blue eyes; Jay guessed she was around twenty-one, give or take a year or two. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a black tank-top with skinny jeans.  
Jay dropped the jug of gas and pulled the gun out, aiming it at the girl.  
"Whoa, take it easy, are all you Winchesters shoot now and ask questions later kinds of people?" she asked.  
"Who are you?" Jay asked, not lowering his gun.  
The girl's eyes flashed pure black, then she grinned. "The name's Bella, I'm an old…friend of your dad's."  
Jay lowered the gun and cocked his head to the side questioningly.  
"You're a demon," he said, confused.  
"No! I hadn't noticed that!" Bella said sarcastically. "Why don't you just put the gun down and we'll have a nice civil chat?"  
Jay glanced at the gun, then at Bella. He'd never actually encountered a demon by himself before.  
"I'd…I'd rather not." Jay replied, pointing the gun back at Bella's head.  
"Come on, it won't do any good anyway, I just want to chat." Bella replied. "You can trust me."  
"You can never trust a demon." Jay said, pulling the trigger.  
Bella was knocked back, then she stood back up and said, "Ow."  
She walked over to Jay and twisted the gun out of his hand.  
"I told you it wouldn't work." she said, throwing the gun aside. "Civil chat?"  
"Sounds good," Jay squeaked.  
Bella grabbed his arm right above the elbow and dragged him over to the Impala, forcing him to sit down on the hood of the car.  
"How'd you even get in here? You shouldn't have been able to get past the gate." Jay questioned.  
"I had some help," Bella replied. "It's so easy to manipulate people nowadays, it seems your dad and uncle have started letting their guard down."  
"What do you want?" Jay demanded.  
"I need some help, you see, I need some way to get it through to your father that the apocalypse is back on, and he can't shield you from it, so, are you coming with me willingly, or forcibly?" Bella asked, crossing her arms and turning her eyes pure black, as if she were trying to scare Jay.  
"Come with you? You mean let you kidnap me?" Jay asked, trying to stall. Maybe his dad or Sam would realize something was up if he could hold Bella off long enough.  
"It's not exactly kidnapping, unless of course you don't want to go along with what we have planned…"  
"'We'?" Jay asked.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce you to my friends."  
Bella snapped her fingers and four demons surrounded them, their eyes pure black.  
"Ah…Okay, see I can't say whether or not I agree with it until you explain what the heck is going on?" Jay continued, scooting backward on the hood of the car, trying to reach for the windshield wipers. His dad would kill him, but if he pulled off one of the windshield wipers he could use it as a weapon and maybe hold the demons off longer.  
The demons surrounding them all started cracking there knuckles and glaring, and Bella uncrossed her arms and her eyes seemed to flicker with hatred.  
"Listen, Winchester, we're not in the mood to play games, you come with us, or we walk into the house and catch your family off guard. It would be quite easy to break their necks." Bella snapped.  
"You would never get inside," Jay replied, trying to keep as emotionless as possible.  
Bella made a snatch for Jay but he flipped onto the roof of the car, snapping off one of the windshield wipers as he did so. He flipped it so that he was holding it like a sword and stared at Bella.  
"I'm not that easy, idiot."  
Bella jumped onto the car and started coming after him.  
"Get him!" she yelled.  
Soon the car was surrounded by demons trying to grab Jay. Bella was standing on the roof of the car, trying to get Jay, and Jay was barely holding her off with the windshield wiper. A demon guy jumped onto the trunk and grabbed Jay's arm, but Jay managed to stab him with the wiper. Bella seemed to back up a little, but she still looked fierce. The demon Jay stabbed sprang back up, looking furious, but one of the other demon's pulled him back.  
"We can't hurt him," Jay heard them whisper.  
"You can't hurt me?" Jay asked, giving Bella a curious look.  
"We can't kill you, temporary damages are just fine."  
She kicked the windshield wiper out of his hand and grabbed him by the sides of his jacket.  
"Are you really stupid enough to try to fight a demon with a piece of a car? And here I thought you'd be as at least as smart as your father?" she teased. She threw him to the ground where the demon he stabbed grabbed him and punched him across the face, sending him tumbling towards the Impala.  
Bella picked up the windshield wiper and smacked Jay across the face with it just as he was recovering from the other blow.  
"I gave you the chance to come willingly, now you can come forcibly," she said, grabbing Jay by the back of the neck and smashing him straight into the side of the Impala, causing a huge dent in the door. She rammed him in a second time and Jay lost consciousness.


	2. In Which There is Blood

**Chapter 2: In Which There is Blood of the Demon Variety**

Jay woke up with a massive headache. His dirty blonde hair was stuck to his face, and he had a sick feeling it was blood from where his head had hit the car. He was strapped to a hard, wooden chair, unable to move.  
His vision went in and out of focus for a moment, and when it finally cleared he looked around the room. As far as he could tell, being unable to look behind him, he was in a small, circular room. The walls, floor and ceiling were made of heavy-set concrete. A single black door was set into one of the walls.  
The door swung open and Bella walked in, carrying a knife, and her face formed an evil smile as another demon closed the door behind her.  
"Well, well, well," she said, her British accent slipping ever so slightly in her sinister tone. "Who's the tough one now?"  
"Where am I?" Jay asked, but he knew that he wouldn't get an answer.  
"It doesn't matter where you are," Bella replied. "We're going to have some fun…"  
"What're you going to do, torture me?"  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
Bella cut a tiny spot on her hand, then pushed it up against Jay's lips. He could feel a drop of blood slip into his mouth, and he jerked his head away.  
"Come on, it won't hurt you," Bella said.  
Jay kept his mouth shut tight, but Bella dropped her knife and yanked his mouth open, forcing him to drink more of her blood.  
All of a sudden, an odd sensation went through Jay's body, like he was suddenly getting strength, and he liked it, which made him hate it. He didn't know exactly what demon blood would do to him, but he had a feeling it wasn't good…but after a moment, Bella didn't even have to force it down his throat.  
"Ah, see? I told you it wouldn't hurt you." Bella said coolly, withdrawing her hand and wiping a bit of blood off the corner of Jay's mouth.  
"I don't know what you're doing to me, but my dad is going to find you and skin you alive." Jay snapped, trying to pretend he didn't enjoy the sensation.  
"It's good to see you have so much faith in your family, but by the time I'm done with you, your father isn't going to have so much faith in you."  
With that, Bella walked out of the room, having the demon standing outside lock the door behind her.  
Jay stared at the door after she left, pondering over her words. He didn't like it, but the taste that filled his mouth wouldn't fade, leaving him wondering what the effects of it were exactly. He had a strange feeling he had heard something about demon blood, maybe from Sam, about what it did, but it was really a fuzzy memory and he couldn't remember what he'd been told.

"Have you seen Jay?" Dean asked Sam, who was sitting at a desk in the drawing room on his laptop.  
"No, not since you told him to take the Impala around back." Sam replied, not looking up.  
"That was about an hour ago." Dean replied. "That's a long time to drive a car around back and put some gas in it."  
Sam looked up, "Wait, you seriously haven't seen him since he went outside?"  
Dean shook his head and Sam's eyes widened.  
"That doesn't sound good…"  
"You think?" Dean snapped. He walked out of the room and outside. Sam shut his laptop and followed him out.  
"Dean, wait up," he said.  
Dean ran around the back of the house, stopping at the gate.  
"It's open," he said.  
"Well, you'd have to open it to get the Impala in…"  
"It's broken, Sammie," Dean replied. "The lock is broken."  
He stood up and started walking slowly through the maze of cars with Sam right behind him.  
"Jayden?" Dean yelled, receiving no answer.  
He walked faster until he came to the scene of the Impala. The roof was slightly dented, but the driver's side was smashed horribly. There were traces of blood on the horribly smashed side as well as the ground all around the car.  
Sam picked up the bloody windshield wiper and the gun that Bella had discarded and looked at Dean worriedly.  
"Demons," Dean guessed. "Had to be."  
"What would they want with him?" Sam asked calmly, for Dean's sake.  
"I don't know, but when I find them, I will rip them limb from limb and throw them back to the Pit!"  
"Calm down, we'll find him, Dean," Sam replied.  
"I'm going to send the demons back to the Pit whether we find him or not, I will hunt down every last one." Dean said, a furious expression forming on his face. He walked over to the Impala and opened the trunk, taking his guns out of it.  
"What're you doing?" Sam asked.  
"Well, we have to do something, Sam, so I am moving our weapons to a different vehicle so we can hunt these things down," Dean replied harshly, throwing the guns and holy water into the back of an old pick-up sitting nearby.  
"We have no idea where they took him, if they took him," Sam replied.  
"Oh, Sam, you're right, he fought off a gang of demons and that red stuff is really cherry soda, and he got drunk on it and stumbled away," Dean said sarcastically.  
"Okay, so the demons probably took him but we don't know where," Sam pointed out. "We have to think this through. Maybe we could call Cas?"  
"Yeah, because Cas will totally help us out." Dean replied sharply.  
"Well, maybe he would, Dean, if you'd just forgive him, he's made everything up to you in so many ways already," Sam snapped. "Just try calling him?"  
"That's the thing about angels, they do whatever and then they expect forgiveness, I'm not in the mood to play angel games." Dean replied. "I can do this myself."  
"Fine, I'll call him." Sam said, closing his eyes. "Hey, Castiel, we could use your help here. Dean's son was kidnapped by demons and we need your help to find him, think you could? Please?"  
Sam opened his eyes and looked around, but Castiel was nowhere to be seen.  
"See?" Dean asked.  
"You called?"  
Sam smiled and Dean turned around to see Castiel standing behind him.  
"Hey, Cas," Sam said. "We have a situation–"  
"Can you find someone for us?" Dean interrupted.  
"It depends," Castiel replied.  
"On what?"  
"On who it is, and where they're at."  
"Perfect," Dean snapped.  
"Dean…" Sam said. "Do you want to find Jay or not?"  
"Cas, I need you to locate my son," Dean said. "Can you or not?"  
"I'll see what I can do," Castiel replied.  
He disappeared. Dean glanced back at Sam and when he turned back around Castiel was standing there again.  
"Did you find him?" Dean asked.  
"Dean, I found him, but I don't think you–"  
"Where is he, Castiel?" Dean demanded.  
"He's in Lawrence, Kansas, but Dean you should know…" Castiel's voice dropped off.  
"What? What should I know?" Dean asked.  
"They're giving him demon blood," Castiel replied slowly. "By the time you get there they'll have him so intoxicated with it you may not be able to detox him."  
"Then zap us there now and we'll have plenty of time!" Dean half-yelled.  
"There's something blocking me, I can't 'zap you there'." Castiel replied. "I wish I could, but I can't. Something is blocking me."  
Dean turned around and leaned against the Impala.  
"I guess we better get moving, then." he said after a moment. "Come on, Sammie."  
He opened the door to the truck and stepped in, followed by Sam on the other side.  
They drove mainly in silence, Dean being set on following the road as best he could while going over the speed limit.  
"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam had asked after they'd been driving for an hour.  
"Yes, I'm sure I've never wanted you to drive," Dean snapped back, shutting Sam up for the rest of the nearly six hour long car trip.  
When they finally arrived in Lawrence, Sam stepped out of the truck and looked at the motel Dean had stopped at.  
"Dean, what if this is a trap?" he asked cautiously. He wanted to bring it up back in South Dakota, but he figured Dean wouldn't listen.  
"If this is a trap, we go in anyway," Dean replied, stepping out of the truck and grabbing his duffel bag from the truck bed.  
"Dean–"  
"Sam."  
"I get that you're worried about Jay, I get it, but we could walk straight into our death beds here."  
"Sam, we've died many times before, and we're not getting any younger–frankly, I'm surprised we lasted this long. But I am not leaving Jay here," Dean said, walking towards the motel.  
"Dean, you heard Cas, he's being intoxicated with–"  
"Demon blood? I know, Sam, but so were you!" Dean snapped, turning around to face Sam, who was still standing by the truck.  
"And I went psycho!" Sam replied. "Dean, what're you going to do when he's so intoxicated with the stuff that he starts draining demons?"  
"Sam, we can handle it when the time comes, but the point is, he's locked up in some demon torture facility or something, and I'm going to save him."  
Dean turned around and stomped into the motel to get a room.  
Sam watched him walk into the motel, and then turned around to walk around the truck and Castiel was standing there.  
"Cas!" Sam said. "Stop doing that! I thought you were blocked?"  
Castiel had a serious expression on his face as he started talking.  
"I am, I managed to break the blockage, temporarily, but it will be back up any moment, so we must hurry. Sam, you have to convince Dean to leave," he began. "He's too late, as we speak they're forcing enough blood into Jayden's mouth that he'll never be able to fully recover from it."  
"Cas, Dean's never going to give up on this unless Jay's dead body is delivered to his doorstep! What do you know about this?" Sam questioned, having a feeling that Castiel knew more than he was letting on.  
"I might know why they want to corrupt Jayden and try to turn Dean against him, but I am not positive. They have not made an attempt to hurt him all this time, and to act now? It is worrying to many of the Angels, there is a prophecy…No, it's not important now, I will explain later, just get Dean back to South Dakota. We cannot win the battle to come without you two alive."  
With that, Castiel vanished.  
"Thanks so much for your words of wisdom, Cas!" Sam yelled sarcastically at the sky.  
"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked, coming out of the motel with a key.  
"Cas," Sam replied. "He…he says we need to leave, that we should go back to South Dakota."  
"Of course he does," Dean said, rolling his eyes.  
"Maybe he knows something, Dean? What are you going to do if Jay's so high on demon blood he's even worse than I was?"  
"Sam, is it impossible for you to try to have a shred of hope? We'll just deal with it when it comes at us with a knife," Dean replied.  
"What I'm saying is: do you really want to give it the chance to pick the knife up?" Sam countered. "Dean, we've got to think this through. We've got to have a plan here on how to deal with this."  
Dean opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head and looked down.  
"Sam," he said after a long moment. "I am not walking away, I have never walked away before and I won't do it now. You can go if you want, but I'm going to go find my son."  
Dean got into the truck and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot, throwing Sam the key to the motel room as he drove off.  
"Dean!" Sam called after him, but Dean was already gone.  
He drove through the town, taking everything in. He hadn't been here in a long time. Why here? Why did the demons have to pull everything back to the bad memories?  
The town looked eerily calm in the twilight of the sunset. Dean had only been four when he lived there, so for all he knew this was normal, but something about it seemed…off. That's when someone walked straight in front of the car.  
Dean slammed down the brakes, but hit the girl all the same. She looked up and smiled, her eyes pure black.  
"Oh no…" Dean muttered, backing the truck up. The whole town seemed to be infested with black-eyed people. He spun the truck around, trying to get back to the motel, but a demon scratched his tire, sending the truck spinning straight into the wall of a building. He blacked out for a moment, waking up as a demon pulled him out of the truck by the back of his neck.  
"Falling for traps now are we?" Bella asked in her thick British accent. "Dean, love, you really have lost your touch."  
Dean grabbed Bella's arm and tried to shake her off, but another demon came behind him and knocked him out.  
When he regained consciousness for the second time, he was in a small, circular room, strapped to a chair.  
"What the…" he muttered.  
"Dad? Are you okay?"  
"Jayden?"  
Dean looked over his shoulder as best he could, being strapped to the chair, and could see the side of Jay's head.  
"Thank God you're alright," Dean replied.  
"Define alright," Jay muttered.  
"Meaning?" Dean asked, worriedly.  
"We're trapped in a Demon asylum?" Jay replied.  
"Valid point. Okay, what can you see?"  
"A door."  
"And?"  
"Nothing else."  
"Okay, is there any way to get out of the chair?"  
"No."  
"Okay…so, yeah, we're basically stuck in a Demon asylum." Dean said, finally.  
"Nice," Jay muttered. He still had a major headache, and the Demon blood had a strange effect on him. He wasn't sure whether he felt stronger, or weaker.  
"Jay, what happened? How'd they get you?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder to try to see Jay's face.  
"Someone broke the latch on the gate, and the guns had basically no effect on the demons. This one, she says she knows you…Oh, what was her name?" Jay muttered the last part to himself, trying to remember, but when you have your head bashed into a car until you lose consciousness, details get a little fuzzy. "I think she said…Bella?"  
"Bella?" Dean asked in surprise. The only Bella he had known was a long time ago, and she had…been dragged to the Pit by hounds… "Bella? You're positive that's the name?"  
Jay thought about it for a moment before replying, "Ninety-two percent…"  
"That little–"  
"Don't finish that sentence, Dean," Bella said, walking into the small room. The door was slammed behind her as she walked around the chairs.  
"Look at this, family reunion," she joked. She came to a stop in front of Dean, who recognized her as the Demon who had pulled him out of the truck.  
"Bella?" Dean asked in surprise. "You're a demon now?"  
"So surprised," Bella replied. "Your boy's just like you, you know? Same bad comebacks and insults, same stupid poker face."  
"Bella, we were friends–" Dean started.  
"We had more of a business relationship, no? I mean, you were just fine leaving me to be pulled downstairs."  
"Bella, you gave the Colt to Crowley and didn't tell us you had made a crossroads deal until it was too late." Dean replied, still shocked at Bella being there. "Do you not remember how it really went down?"  
"And you got to leave, Dean, and so did Sam, so why not everyone else who didn't do anything to deserve that place?" Bella asked, ignoring Dean. "So, some of us got together, and we really talked, and we really realized that you were so close to being one of us, one of the things that you hunted, and we decided to get our revenge."  
Bella walked to a spot in-between the two chairs and leaned against the wall.  
"And then I found out about little Dean junior, here," Bella continued, pulling out her knife and teasingly rubbing it against Jay's face. "And I knew you'd care about him even more than Sam, if that's possible, and I decided to see how you'd deal with him being kidnapped, and then we thought more, and we decided we'd turn him into what your brother was turned into so long ago. A freak, who's so intoxicated with Demon blood he can barely go on a hunt without draining a Demon dry. Only this time, God isn't going to be sobering anyone up."  
She ran her hand through Jay's hair and a shiver went down Jay's spine. Honestly, he liked the Demon blood, but he wasn't going to admit it anymore than he was willingly going to let her turn him into a killing machine.  
"Bella, you used to be a not-so-horrible person, what happened to you?" Dean asked.  
"The Pit, Dean. You had forty years, I had so many I lost count," Bella replied. She pulled Jay's hair until he was looking up instead of staring at the ground. "It changes people, remember that."  
She leaned against the wall again and started cleaning her fingernails with her knife.  
"So you're just going to stand there?" Jay asked after a moment. "If you're going to kill us do it already."  
"I'm not killing you as long as you can still be used as bait," Bella said calmly, not looking up from her hand. "Sam may not have come for his nephew, but he'll come for his brother."  
Bella sounded so sure that it just confirmed it even more in Dean that Sam was going to walk straight into a trap, maybe even more so than Dean had.


	3. In Which There is a Familiar Face

**Author's Note: **_Please don't hate me after this chapter. He comes back, I promise._ _Promise with a capital "P!" And I'll give you cookies if you don't hate me! :D *offers cookies*_

**Chapter 3: In Which There is a Familiar Face, a Plan, and a Potential Prison Break**

"I'm special agent Sam Smith, FBI."  
Sam flipped out his fake FBI badge, then tucked it back into his suit pocket.  
"I can't argue with that," the policeman replied. "I'm Officer McCarthy, what can I do for you, Agent Smith?"  
"I'm here about the missing persons," Sam replied.  
"They sent the FBI all the way out here for that?" Officer McCarthy replied. "Listen, it's all just some big prank, I know the girl who went missing, she's a big troublemaker, she'll turn up in a day or two."  
"Officer, she's been missing for a week, I think I'll go ahead and look into it," Sam replied. "I just thought I'd come by see what you've got so far."  
"Didn't you get the report?"  
"Yes, but, I'd...uh, I'd like to hear it in your words," Sam lied. "So, when'd all this start?"

By the time Sam finally got back to the motel that night he was seriously worried about Dean. He hadn't seen him since last night, and their truck had been rammed into the wall of a cafe in town. He was trying his best, but Lawrence just seemed so demon-free! He put his laptop on the table and took off his FBI suit, switching into his normal clothes.  
He opened his phone and dialed 1-605-555-1234. The phone rang and Dean's voice said, "If you don't know who this is, you shouldn't have this number."  
Sam sighed as the phone beeped to signal voice mail coming on.  
"Dean," he said into the phone. "Where the heck are you? You better be in some form of danger or pain or I'll kill you."  
Sam hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, heading out the door. He had to find Dean, and soon.  
He stepped into the car he had rented, a 2012 Fiat 500, and started driving. He didn't know where exactly. The missing person file had led him nowhere, it just seemed to be a normal twenty-one-year-old girl, who had went missing in a normal way. There was nothing paranormal about it, just a girl gone missing.  
He drove around Lawrence, looking at everything, trying to find any clue as to where a demon would be, but there was nothing. If there were still demons there, they were unnaturally good at covering their tracks.  
He stopped at a red light and looked over at a sidewalk. A little girl stared back at him and waved, a big smile on her face. She blinked and her eyes turned black, and when she blinked again they returned to their normal color.  
Sam stared at the girl until the car behind him started honking. He stuck his head out the window and looked at the truck behind him. A man had his head sticking out, and his eyes were pitch black.  
Sam put his foot on the gas pedal and drove as fast as he could, curving into an alley. He ran the car into a dumpster and jumped out, pulling his gun out of his pocket. What was that? Why would they all suddenly let their guard slip?  
"Sammie, Sammie, Sammie, you just don't know when to stop, do you?" a voice asked.  
Sam turned around and held up his gun, ready to shoot whatever came at him.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I come in peace."  
A woman stepped out from behind the dumpster Sam had crashed into, her eyes pure back.  
Sam lowered the gun, it wouldn't have any use anyway, Dean had the Colt, and the knife was in Dean's truck, which had been cleaned out by whatever grabbed him.  
"It's me," the demon said. "Meg? Remember me?"  
"Meg?" Sam repeated. "You have a new vessel."  
"I know, right? Isn't it just so...2029?" Meg replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the dumpster.  
"Are you part of this?" Sam demanded, raising the gun again. He might not be able to kill her, but he could still cause her pain, right?  
"Not exactly..." Meg replied. "It's Bella, she wants vengeance, and she's got a way of killing demons."  
The way she said "vengeance" made Sam wondered who Bella could possibly be, causing so much hatred from Meg.  
"So why are you here?" Sam snapped. "Why are you talking to me?"  
"I don't like Bella, Sam. She's controlling, she's worse than Crowley," Meg replied. "She's trying to do stuff I don't like, and who better to help me than you, Dean, and your boyfriend Castiel?"  
"Castiel can't come here, he's blocked," Sam replied.  
"Oh, is that what he's been telling you?" Meg question, raising an eyebrow. "Because I could have sworn that he's been here, watching you."  
"What?"  
"Yup, seems your little angel slave is starting to rebel," she confirmed in a sing-song voice.  
"No, Castiel wouldn't do that," Sam protested. It did seem weird how Castiel just seemed to be able to just pop up in town, then vanish when Sam started asking for information. But if he really was able to come here, he had to have a good reason for lying.  
Meg shrugged and walked up to Sam's car, running her hand along the side.  
"Where's the Impala?" she asked, almost fondly.  
"It got destroyed," Sam replied.  
"Oh? Is that what she used to bash the poor boy's head?" Meg replied, looking back at Sam. "Ouch."  
"Bella, you wanted something, didn't you? Not just to think of all our fond memories?" Sam asked, irritatedly.  
"Ah, yes. I need a little...help, which will really be help for you," Meg replied.  
"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.  
"I mean, I will lead you to Dean and Junior, but you have to promise me one thing," Meg explained.  
"Which is?"  
"You kill Bella," Meg replied. "She's weak, just walk up and stab her, for me?"  
"Why can't you do it yourself?" Sam questioned.  
"What do you think I keep you alive for, Sam?" Meg questioned.  
She pulled a Sharpie out of her pocket and grabbed Sam's hand, writing down numbers.  
"What's this?" Sam asked.  
"Coordinates," Meg replied, writing the last number. "You'll find your brother and nephew there, but be careful. Don't die without taking up your part of the bargain."  
Sam looked at the coordinates, then at Meg, then took out his cell phone to type the coordinates into his GPS.  
Meg just stood watching him as he drove away, a small smile playing on her lips. Then she turned and walked away, ever so quietly, out of the alley.  
Sam had a feeling that something was wrong here. Meg wasn't acting...like Meg. She was acting too pushy and insistent. Something was off, especially about this demon, Bella. Who could strike so much fear into the demons?  
He followed the coordinates to a house on the outskirts of town. It wasn't really a mansion, but it was definitely owned by someone of wealth.  
He stepped out of the car and glanced at his gun. How was he supposed to break into a demon infested building with only a gun that was practically harmless to demons? But all the same, he had to save Dean and Jay.  
He walked up to the door, and checked the knob; it was unlocked. He ignored the screaming in his head and opened the door, looking around the room he came into.  
The house may have looked nice from the outside, but on the inside it looked like it hadn't been lived in for...well, ever. The chandelier was on the ground, like it had fallen off the ceiling. Two steps were missing from the staircase and another was only half-there. The windows were covered in dust and the entire room was filled with cobwebs. In the thick dust that covered the floor he could make out footprints and drag marks. Had Jay and/or Dean been dragged through here?  
He pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket and shined it at the floor, following the drag marks into an ancient kitchen, which was falling apart with age like the entry hall and was missing all the knifes that would have been useful to Sam, and to the basement door. Along the way he found a few flecks of dried blood and Jay's glasses, which were horribly smashed and had blood on the lenses.  
He gripped his gun and opened the door slowly. If there was anyone down there, they were about to jump and attempt to pull Sam down to his death.  
He took a step down into the dimly lit basement and almost immediately got charged at by a demon. The demon's vessel was slightly bigger than Sam, he had dark skin and a permanent scowl.  
"Winchester," the demon said in a deep voice. "We've been expecting you."

"Sam?" Jay asked in surprise as the demon guard pulled Sam in.  
"Sam?!" Dean repeated, completely confused and horrified that Sam had actually fallen for Bella's trap.  
"Shut up," Bella snapped at them, then turned to Sam. "Sam, look at you, you're much...older than you used to be."  
"Used to be?" Sam questioned, trying to figure out how he knew Bella.  
"She's Bella, Sam," Dean replied.  
"Bella?" Sam repeated, confused. Then he realized who it was, and his mouth fell open. "Bella!"  
"Oh, now he's got it," Bella said happily. "All the mates back together, eh?"  
"Bella?" Sam repeated, still completely dumbfounded. "You're a demon?"  
"Obviously, come on, Sam, you may be old now, but surely you've still got your brain, yeah?"  
"Bella, we were friends," Sam said, still trying to understand what was going on.  
"Were, then I got dragged down, and you lot just kept being pulled up, how do you think that makes everyone else feel?" Bella asked, rubber her knife along Sam's chin.  
"Okay you've got us all here, so what's your plan now?" Jay demanded.  
Bella turned around and grabbed his chin, turning his face upward.  
"My plan is to kill your uncle and your father while you watch, and then use you as the weapon of mass destruction I've turned you into." Bella snapped. Still holding Jay's face, she turned to face the demon standing in the doorway and said, "Kill him."  
Jay snapped his eyes shut and flinched at the snapping noise.  
"SAM!" Dean yelled, looking over his shoulder.  
Sam's body hit the floor and Dean closed his eyes, turning his head to look at the wall.  
"I'm never doing anything for you," Jay yelled at Bella. "I'm not a weapon of mass destruction, and you just pretty much sealed the fact that I will die before I help you!"  
"Oh, you'll do as I say or you'll die, all right," Bella replied, letting go of Jay's face and bending down so she was eye-level with him. "Do you really want to die, Jayden? I know you have a craving for more demon blood, you would, naturally. Join me, and I'll keep you so high on that blood that you will be able to do extraordinary things."  
Jay looked down, a tear tracing down his face as he caught a glimpse of Sam's body.  
"Look at me," Bella whispered, pushing Jay's face up to look at her. "You're not part of this. You can live a long life, helping me. We will be the lone survivors of the apocalypse."  
"Jayden," Dean said. "Don't listen to her."  
"Jayden, I'm genuinely beginning to care for you, Poppet," Bella said, wiping the tear off Jayden's face with her finger. "I admire you. I'll even let you keep your father here as a pet, okay? Do you accept?"  
"Yes," Jay said after a moment. "I accept."  
Bella stood up and smiled.  
"Welcome to the family," she said, unstrapping the leather straps that held Jay to the chair, and pulling him to his feet. She gave him an awkward hug, then stood back and looked at him. "I knew you'd make the right choice."  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Jay replied. Bella started to give him a questioning look, but Jay lashed out before she could react. He had her on the ground and her knife in his hand before she could react. The demon standing by the door didn't seem to know what to do, but he started to come forward, but Dean was already reciting an exorcism at full speed.  
Black smoke filled the air as Bella and her guard both got pulled out of their vessels. Bella seemed to get out first, and Jay realized she had left the vessel before she could be exorcised. Jay took his knee of Bella's back and checked her pulse.  
"She's dead," he said.  
He walked over to dean's chair and undid the straps. Dean stood up and grabbed Jay into a hug.  
"Don't you ever do something that stupid again," he said.  
Jay looked over at Sam's body and back at Jay.  
"I didn't do the stupid thing soon enough," he replied,  
Dean walked over to his brother's body and turned him over, tears swelling in his eyes.  
"Sammie...No..." he muttered. He turned around to face Jay and said, "Let's get out of here, before someone comes back."  
"What about his body?" Jay asked.  
"We'll...We'll come back later with some matches," Dean replied weakly.  
Jay looked at the ceiling, trying to keep from bursting into tears. Sam was one of the two people that Jay knew he could trust, and now he was dead.  
"Dad, this is my fault-"  
"No, it's not," Dean replied, furiously. "I sent you to take the Impala around back, I didn't check the gates when we got home, and I was the one who insisted that Sam help me find you, none of it is your fault."  
"What Bella said, about me wanting demon blood, it's true, I can't get the taste out of my mouth, it's really...irritating." Jay said after a moment. It wasn't exactly the thing to talk about over Sam's dead body, but it had to be discussed. Jay needed answer. "What did she do to me?"  
Dean opened his mouth, but he couldn't seem to come up with words to accurately answer the question.  
"It doesn't matter," Dean said after a minute. "Just be glad you're alive."  
"But-"  
"Jayden, look at me. It doesn't matter what she did to you, because whatever she did, we'll figure it out, like we always do." Dean said.  
"But it was demon blood, Dad, it has to have some weird effects or something?"  
A look that confirmed Jay's fears passed over Jay's face. Jay opened his mouth ask another question, but instead a strangled sob came out, and he started crying. For Dean, for Sam, for the nameless girl who he had shot while Bella was possessing her, for himself. Everything bad that was happening, he blamed himself for, and he cried for it. Dean put an arm around Jay and pulled him up. By the time they got outside and reached Sam's car, Jay's tears had stopped, and were replaced by a pure look of fury. He was going to find Bella, and he was going to send her back where she belonged. _Permanently_.


	4. In Which There is a Funeral

**Chapter 4: In Which There is a Funeral**

Lighting a funeral fire for anyone is not the easiest thing to do, especially not for a Hunter. Lighting the funeral fire for your family, it's barely possible to do so. So Dean decided to bury Sam.  
Jay hung back by the truck and watched as Dean buried Sam's body. He felt sick just looking at Sam's corpse, and he figured his father would want some time to think. He was still blaming himself for what happened, despite Dean's assurance that it wasn't his fault.  
Dean finished putting the pile of dirty over Sam's grave, then shoved a cross with "S. W." carved into it into the ground. He stood back and looked at the grave.  
This was it. Sam was dead. All those years of protecting him wasted.  
Jay understood it. He knew his father must have been feeling a pain he had felt before, but this time, the feeling would be permanent. Being an only child, Jay didn't understand exactly what it felt like to lose your sibling, but he had a feeling it felt something like the pain Jay had felt when his mother died when he was eleven.  
Back then, he had barely known Dean. He didn't even call him "dad." Back then, he lived with his mom in Indiana. One day he was walking home from school when a police officer and friend of Jay's mom had pulled up and told him he had to come to the station. There had been a terrible fire at Jay's house, killing his mother. There was no body or house left. The police had asked Jay if he had any other family, but the only person he had left was Dean.  
Dean and Jay's relationship had been rocky at first. Jay had known Dean most of his life, and known Dean was his father since he was seven, but he never got along with Dean at first. They didn't really get along until Jay was about fifteen, up until then, he was always mad because Dean left him alone to go fight monsters, but once he got in the middle of a battle with a shifter, he understood what his father had to do, and he started letting him in, and becoming closer. Somewhere in there Dean had really become family to Jay, and that is why Jay didn't go do the manual labor and bury Sam himself. Because instead of trying to give Dean a break and attempt to be civil, he knew Dean well enough to know he would want to bury Sam himself.  
Dean finally walked back over to the car and threw the shovel in the trunk. He looked at Jay, who was staring out into the sky.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Are you?" Jay responded.  
"Jayden," Dean said, the tone of his voice saying, I'm seriously asking.  
"What?" Jay replied, his gaze going from the clouds to Dean's face.  
"How are you?" Dean asked. "It's been two days, you've been acting distant, and I know you've been having nightmares."  
"I'm fine," Jay insisted, but the look on his face clearly showed he was lying.  
The look on Dean's face was clear sadness. Not only had he lost Sam, but now he was starting to lose the Jay he knew as well.  
"Jay, if you need to talk-"  
"I don't need to talk," Jay replied. "I'd just rather ignore it, let it come at you with a knife, right?"  
"Yeah," Dean said with a fake smile. "Let's go."  
They were both still silently crying, but it was no use to show it. Jay was freaking out and blaming himself for Sam dying, Dean was freaking out and blaming himself for Jay getting kidnapped and for Sam dying, and they were both blaming themselves so much that they would have broken down had they not convinced themselves that they needed to keep calm for each other.  
They stopped at the motel and Dean loaded up the Fiat 500 Sam had rented with him and Sam's things. He hid the guns in a duffel bag under the seats and got back in the car, where Jay sat, looking out the window.  
After driving for a long time, Dean stopped at a gas station a few hours outside of Lawrence.  
"You need anything?" he asked Jay before getting out of the car.  
Jay shook his head, still staring out the window.  
Dean shook his head, giving up trying to get Jay to talk, and got out of the car. He walked inside the gas station, leaving Jay alone.  
The rest of the ride home was silent. Complete, absolute, utter silence. Completely unnerving silence. No _Eye of the Tiger _on the stereo, no arguing over what music to play or whether or not there was pie or if bowties are cool. Just silence.  
When they finally got home, Dean didn't let Jay out of his sight until he'd salted every doorway and window in the house, checked the Devil's Traps, and loaded the water guns with Holy Water. He then went outside and triple-checked the gates, before finally coming in for the night.  
"Well, if anything tries to get at us, we'll be ready," he said, loading his gun up with salt-filled iron bullets.  
"Do you think they'll come after us?" Jay asked quietly, staring at the fire burning in the fireplace.  
"I'm not sure," Dean replied, but the way he said it worried Jay.  
"Dad, she got me high for a reason. There is a reason they did this..."  
"Jayden, don't even worry about it. Demons are screwed up, they like playing with people. That's what this is, okay? They just thought they'd get inside the head of a Winchester, me and Sam...we have a history with Bella."  
"I know," Jay said quietly. "While she was torturing me...she mention you leaving her to rot in Hell while you all escaped and went happy go lucky after she led you guys to the Colt."  
"Let's just say she exaggerates things," Dean replied.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's okay to freak out, right? When you're safe when you aren't still hunting?"  
"Jay...?"  
"I know you've always told me to stay strong, and to take care of myself, and stay okay so I can hold my own," Jay continued. "But is it okay to breakdown sometimes?"  
Dean was silent for a moment before replying, "Yes, Jayden, it is absolutely okay."  
Jay walked over to his father numbly and started crying. Dean pushed Jay's head onto his shoulder and hugged him tightly.  
"Dad...It's all my fault that Sam's dead. I should have turned around and come back the second I realized the gate was broke," Jay muttered into his father's shoulder. "I thought...I thought that if there was anything out there, maybe I could take them. Maybe you'd stop thinking I was weak..."  
Dean pushed Jay back so that he could look him in the eye. There were tears flowing down Dean's cheeks, but he looked furious.  
"Jayden Winchester, I never once thought you couldn't hold your own, and don't you dare start blaming yourself. You had no idea what would happen."  
Jay didn't answer; he knew there was no point in arguing with Dean. All that he would get from that would be a fight, and he really didn't want to fight with his father at that moment. The tears continued to roll down his face, and Dean hugged him again.

_Castiel was standing on a cliff. There was a weird, bright light alongside him. Jay realized it must be an Angel in his true form, but if that was the case, why weren't Jay's eyes burning at the sight?_  
_ "He is the vessel, Castiel," the other angel said._  
_ "I know, Destian, but we must not rush into anything. We do not know that you must take actions in his lifetime."_  
_ "Castiel. I know they are your pets, but I want my true vessel, and you must lead him to accepting me."_  
_ Castiel was silent._  
When Jay woke up he was lying on the couch. He rolled over and fell on the floor.  
"Ow..." he muttered. "Dad?"  
He stood up, his head feeling like it was on fire.  
"Ow..." he repeated.  
Dean's head poked in from the kitchen.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Erm...headache...I'm fine," Jay replied, crossing the room to enter the kitchen.  
Dean gave him a slightly worried look, before going back to frying bacon in a pan on the stove.  
"You slept for twelve straight hours," Dean said, not looking towards him.  
Jay grabbed a jug of orange juice out of the fridge and began pouring it into a cup.  
"Have you...have you ever heard of an Angel named Destian?" he asked casually.  
"Destian? No...why?" Dean asked, turning from the stove, the frying pan still in his hand.  
Jay shook his head hurriedly. "No reason, just...came across the name."  
Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.  
Jay sat down at the table, and suddenly felt somebody's hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of ther chair before he realized it was Castiel.  
"My God, dude, you can't do that, you're going to give someone a heart attack!" Jay half-yelled.  
Dean turned around.  
"Cas? What're you doing here?" he asked.  
"I came to give you my apologies for your loss," Castiel replied.  
"And?" Dean questioned, angrily.  
"And what?" Castiel replied.  
"What's the catch?" Dean grunted.  
"There is no catch, however...I can offer you Sam's revival in exchange for your services," Castiel replied.  
"My services on what?" Dean asked, the tone of his voice cruel enough to shoot fear into a viper.  
"There's a...problem, which we need you to take care of. There's a thirteen year old boy, in a small town in Indiana, who can hear the Angels speaking in Heaven," Castiel replied. "He's a threat."  
"A threat? A thirteen year old is a threat now? Heaven must be really weak, Cas," Dean replied coldly.  
"He can _hear the angels_," Castiel repeated.  
"How does that work anyway? Is like, everybody who hears voices really hearing the Angels and you guys just think it's okay for those people to be considered mental?" Jay asked.  
"It's not like that. Hearing the Angels is a rare gift, and if you know you're hearing the Angels, that makes you dangerous, especially if you get in the hands of demons," Castiel explained.  
"So you can go your whole life hearing Angels and never know?"  
"I suppose."  
"Look, I don't know what you're expecting me to do, Castiel," Dean interrupted. "Kill the kid?"  
"If it comes to that," Castiel replied.  
"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Dean questioned. "You want me to murder a thirteen year old before you'll go work your magic and bring Sam back?"  
"No," Castiel replied. "I want you to help me explain to him what it is he's hearing and get him on our side, and we'll then escort him to somewhere safe."  
"To do _what_ with him?" Dean asked. "Lock him up for the rest of his life?"  
"Look, I can only bring Sam back if you do it," Castiel said, his voice truly full of sorrow.  
"Since when? Since when have you had somebody giving you orders?" Dean snapped back.  
"Since recently. There's new forces at work, Dean. There's a new boss," Castiel replied.  
"Destian?!" Jay asked without thinking. He received a horrified look from Castiel.  
"How do you know that name?" he demanded.  
"I..." Jay started, but he paused when he saw the look he was getting from Dean. A look that was clearly expecting an explination for Jay randomly knowing the name of an Angel. "I had a dream last night, of you and this...Destian guy, talking."  
"About what?" Castiel asked.  
"Something about a true vessel? I don't know...I woke up with this screaming headache, it's kind of fogging my memory..." Jay replied. "It was just a vision or something, right? Something to do with the Demon's blood?"  
But the silence that followed his words immediately gave Jay the feeling that there was something weird about this.  
"You witnessed a full conversation?" Castiel asked.  
"Not really," Jay replied, nervously. "Just a little bit. Something about this Destian guy wanting his true vessel, and how he didn't care if they, whoever they is, are your pets, he wants his vessel, and some little bit about you needing to get his true vessel to accept him?"  
"That's very detailed for a vision produced by Demon's blood," Castiel replied. "It didn't shift between images? Or be all hazy?"  
Jay shook his head. "Why? Should it have?"  
"Yes," Dean replied before Castiel did. "As far as I know Sam never had a crystal clear vision like that, this isn't normal..."  
Jay looked between Castiel and Dean, searching for some shred of explanation, but neither offered any.  
The silence was unnerving, so Jay decided to change the subject.  
"Okay, back to this kid, what're we supposed to do?" he asked.  
"We? There is no _we_," Dean replied. "You'll be staying here, and I'll be going to handle this."  
"No!" Jay snapped. "I won't and you won't. I'm sick of being left behind, I want to help so that we can bring Sam back."  
"Jayden-"  
"No! Besides, if you leave me here and the Demons get back in, I'll be screwed. If I'm with you, you can handle it."  
Dean seemed to think on it for a moment before saying, "Okay. Fine. But you have to do everything I say."  
"Isn't that what I already do?" Jay replied, sarcastically.  
"Don't backtalk."  
With that, Dean stalked out of the room with his plate of bacon.

They had to ride an old Cadillac because Dean hadn't had the time to fix the Impala.  
They had an album by Kansas blasting from the speakers, and Dean was intent on singing along to avoid conversation. Jay sat in the passenger seat, inspecting the Colt.  
"I don't understand, if it's so simple to make bullets for this thing, why couldn't your dad just make them?" Jay questioned, as Dust In The Wind started playing.  
Dean was singing along. "_I close my eyes...For a moment, then the moment's gone_," he sang, before answering Jay. "We didn't know how back then."  
Jay reached for the CD player to click the skip button, but Dean knocked his hand away and continued singing at the top of him lungs.  
"_ALL WE ARE IS DUST IN THE WIND_!"  
Jay rolled his eyes and grinned at his father's singing. This happened in every single car trip.  
The song ended, switching to _Silhouettes In Disguise_. As they pulled into the town, Dean just muttered the lyrics, barely audible.  
They stopped at a cafe called "Cafe' Atlantis".  
"This place is so small..." Jay commented. "What is the population of this place? A hundred?"  
"Seven hundred twenty-five," Dean replied, undoing his seat belt and stepping out. "Come on, let's go get something to eat before we tackle the kid."  
Jay nodded and followed his father into the cafe.


	5. In Which the Angels Speak

_**Author's Note: **__So I've been having computer troubles, so this chapter was written on iPhone, I apologize for any random words that make absolutely no sense, because that is Autocorrect's fault. If I catch any I'll fix them, and I've got a computer now so yayayay no autocorrect. XD Thanks for reading, and I'd love some constructive criticism. So if you want to drop me a review... :)~Brittani  
P.S. Catch my Doctor Who reference and get virtual cookies.  
_

**Chapter 5: In Which The Angels Speak**

Jay couldn't stomach any food. He started feeling queasy and getting a headache the second his feet touched the asphalt of the street.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.  
"I'm fine, Dad..." Jay assured him.  
"Maybe we should find a motel and tackle this thing in the morning," Dean said, finishing his pie. "Are you sure you don't want any pie before we leave?"  
"If I ate anything I'd probably just throw it up..." Jay muttered.  
"Okay, come on."  
Dean stood up, paid for his pie, and half-dragged Jay out the door. The sun was setting on the horizon as they climbed into the truck.  
They were at the motel within fifteen minutes, by which point Jay's head felt like exploding.  
He didn't know why he'd been getting headaches all day, but they were beginning to get annoying.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked him as he opened the door to their motel room.  
"Positive, Dad. I probably just need to sleep it off," Jay replied with a small half-smile.  
Dean didn't look like he was buying that, but he didn't say anything else. He took out a canister of salt and set straight to work, salting every crack he could find.  
"Is that really necessary? There aren't any signs of demons or ghosts around here?" Jay asked, sitting down on one of the beds.  
"You're the one who said you wanted to come, so we're salting everything. I'm not taking the chance of having a demon come in here and slit our throats while we sleep," Dean replied, salting the door.  
"Whatever," Jay said, falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes, although sleep didn't come.  
After a while the lights in the room went out and he heard Dean's soft breathing from the other bed. How long had he been lying there? An hour? More?  
His head still felt as though it was on fire, but he didn't budge at all. He was beginning to get used to the pain, although he still hoped it would be gone by morning.  
He had almost drifted into an uneasy sleep, when all of a sudden the pain in his forehead suddenly increased to unbearable pain. He gasped and sat bolt upright, a hand going to his forehead.  
Dean rolled over, but didn't wake up. Jay tried to stand up but instead he crumpled to the floor, hitting his head on the corner of a side table. He gasped in pain again as his vision shifted to something he definitely wasn't seeing.  
_Jay, Castiel, and Dean were standing right outside Lawrence, where Dean had buried Sam's body. The vision shifted to Dean giving Sam a huge hug. The next shift was a black-eyed girl running up with a knife, screaming something, and then a hoard of demons appearing.  
_"Jay! Jayden!" Dean was yelling in reality. "Are you okay?"  
Jay opened his eyes and nodded, even though he was far from okay.  
"Your head is bleeding," Dean said.  
Jay looked at his hand, which had quite a bit of blood on it, and realized how bad his head wound must be.  
"I...I must've fell out of bed..." Jay muttered.  
"Were you having a nightmare or something?" Dean asked.  
"I...no. I don't know what it was..." Jay replied. "The pain in my head just got really bad and then...I don't know, it was like a vision or something."  
"A vision...Oh, no, it must be from the Demon's blood," Dean explained. "What did you see?"  
"I saw...we were in Lawrence, and Castiel brought Sam back and...these demons were coming at us..." Jay replied  
Dean looked worried, but he didn't say anything. He just stood up and disappears into the bathroom; he came back with a damp rag, which he pressed against Jay's forehead.  
"Maybe you should go home," he said. "I have a bad feeling about this little mission of Cas', and I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Dad, I'm eighteen," Jay replied, taking the rag out of Dean's hand and pressing it to his forehead himself. "You were handling monsters when you were younger than me."  
"Yes, but I was raised like that. You grew up like a normal person."  
Dean stood up and pulled Jay onto his feet.  
"Go find a band-aid and then go to bed," he said. "We'll talk about this in the morning."  
Jay day down on his bed, but Dean had pulled on his jeans and his jacket an was heading for the door.  
"Where're you going?" Jay asked.  
"I'm going to take a walk, I'll be right back," Dean replied, leaving the motel room.

When Jay woke up, Dean, wearing a suit, was sitting at the kitchen table on Sam's old laptop.  
"What're you doing?" Jay asked, getting out of bed.  
He didn't have a headache anymore, but his temple, where he hit the table, was still hurting.  
"I was looking for our Angel hearing kid," Dean replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"And?" Jay asked, pulling off his shirt and putting on a clean one.  
"He's living with an aunt and uncle a few blocks away," Dean replied. "They think he's crazy, hearing voices.  
"But we know better," Jay finished for him.  
"Exactly."  
"How are we going to get in to talk to him?" Jay asked, pulling his jeans on an grabbing a Poptart.  
"See that's the thing..." Dean started. "We aren't."  
"Dad..."  
"Look, I'm going to get in there by saying I'm a doctor, you look like you're fifteen, you aren't going to pass for a doctor."  
"But-"  
"No 'but's, Jayden."  
Jay sighed and threw his Poptart at Dean's head.  
"I don't get the point of even bringing me along, then?!" he snapped.  
"You wanted to come, and you promised to do whatever I say, so..." Dean pointed out.  
"Fine, I'll stay here, by myself, all alone," Jay whined.  
"You'll be fine," Dean replied. "I'll be back in time to go get dinner, okay? Don't leave this room."  
"What am I supposed to do while you're interviewing a thirteen year old?" Jay asked.  
Dean opened the door and glanced back at Jay with a grin.  
"You're eighteen and you have access to the Internet, go look up porn," he said with a laugh.  
"Okay, not everybody enjoys that, Dad," Jay replied, but Dean was already gone.  
Dean stopped in front of the house, piecing together his story one more time.  
He was a doctor named Christopher Smith, which is what his ID said. He was here to inspect Toni, the boy hearing voices. He was a friend of Toni's father and was asked to come by a family friend. With any luck, that would be enough to get him in.  
He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door was pulled out by a man close to Dean's age. He had greying hair and a big beer belly.  
"Hello, you must be Mr. DiAngelo?" Dean asked.  
"Maybe I am, who's askin'?"  
"I'm Dr. Christopher Smith, I was a friend of Toni's parents, and I heard Toni's been having problems and a friend of his family asked me to come check on him," Dean said, trying to sound as smart and sophisticated as he assumed a doctor should.  
"I'm Mistah DiAngelo," Mr. DiAngelo replied, his beady eyes inspecting Dean. "How am I s'posed to know if you's telling meh the truth or not?"  
Dean pulled out his fake ID and offered it to Mr. DiAngelo. Mr. DiAngelo took it carefully, his eyes not wavering from Dean, as though Dean were the enemy handing him a grenade.  
"You's here to look over Toni? You sure you wanna do that, Mr. Smith?" Mr. DiAngelo asked. "The boy's messed up, just like 'is father was."  
"That's why I've come to see him," Dean replied. "To see if I can help him."  
"If you's sure," Mr. DiAngelo said with a shrug.  
He pulled open the door and allowed Dean to step inside.  
The room he stepped into was a dimly lit den. There were newspapers and boxes everywhere, covering everything. You couldn't take a step without hitting a box or hearing the crunching of paper underfoot.  
"Antonio! Boy, get your butt in 'ere!" Mr. DiAngelo yelled.  
A young, skinny boy appeared out of a door in the corner of the room. He had short black hair and tan skin.  
"Yes, uncle?" he asked.  
"This is your fathah's friend," Mr. DiAngelo said. "'E wants to talk to you."  
"Yes, uncle," Toni said quietly.  
"Mr. Smith," Mr. DiAngelo said with a small nod, before disappearing through a door to the side.  
"Hiya, Toni," Dean said with a small smile. "My name is-"  
"Dean Winchester. I know," Toni interrupted.  
Dean was silent for a moment before asking, "How do you know my name?"  
"The Angels are watching us," Toni replied.  
"The Angels?" Dean questioned.  
"Yeah, they're talking about you...they're saying you're a...hunter?"  
Dean was silent. How was he suppose to convince this kid to go with Castiel?  
"Let's go in my room, Mr. Winchester. That way we can actually see..." Toni said, opening the door he'd come out of and allowing Dean to step into the brightly lot room. There was nothing but a bed, a wardrobe and a desk in the small room.  
"Um, okay, so you know me, and you know about the Angels-"  
"Why're you here, Mr. Winchester?"  
"The Angels...they're worried about you," Dean explained. "There is an Angel named Castiel, and he's offered me something important if I explain to you what's going on."  
"Castiel is working for Destian," Toni replied. "He isn't working for the other Angels."  
"Who's Destian?" Dean asked.  
"Where do they want to take me?" Toni countered.  
"Somewhere safe."  
"Away from here?"  
"Yes."  
"Can they make the voices stop?"  
"I don't know," Dean replied. "I honestly don't know."  
"I'll go...but I want to talk to Castiel."  
Dean was surprised. He didn't think it would be that easy.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah...anywhere has to be better than here," Toni replied.  
"Okay, I'll come back with Castiel as soon as I can," Dean replied, standing up.  
Toni sat down on the end of his bed with a small smile as Dean left.  
"Are they taking the bait?" a thick British accent asked suddenly from the corner of the room.  
Toni's eyes flickered black as he replied, "Yes, Mistress.

Jay laid on his bed in the motel room in utter boredom. The room was so silent, all he could hear was a feint buzzing sound, which he assumed came from the old TV. His headache was returning, but he knew that if he called his father he'd just be told to take some Tylenol and lie down until Dean got there. He figured it best not to bother him.  
The buzzing noise grew louder and more distinct, so he stood up and crossed to the TV. He clicked the power button and it came on, to his surprise. He had assumed it had been on already, but disconnected from the Cable. He clicked the power again, and the buzzing noise began turning into something that sounded almost like whispering.  
Jay looked around the motel room, trying to see if anyone was there, but he could find no source for whispering.  
Then he heard the feint whisper saying his name.  
What could it be? A ghost? Poltergeist? Some other creature? Jay was looking around for a source of the whispers when the door open.  
"Holy crap!" Dean yelled, covering his ears. The whispering grew louder, and put of nowhere every piece of glass in the room shattered. And then, out of nowhere, it stopped. Dean lowered his hands, giving Jay a "what the heck?" look.  
"What...Why are you ears not bleeding?" Dean questioned.  
"What?" Jay asked, confused. He stared at the shattered windows, trying to figure out how they had shattered.  
"I may not be an expert," said Dean. "But in pretty freaking certain that was an Angel coming over Angel radio."  
"But...Angels just sound like high frequencies to humans?"  
"Exactly...you didn't hear it?"  
Jay shook his head. "All I heard was whispering."  
Dean was silent. He sat down on one of the beds and have Jay a weird look.  
"Huh. What did the whispering say?" he asked.  
"I couldn't make out all of it, just my name," Jay replied. "Am I going crazy?"  
"No, you aren't crazy. I just think you might be hearing Angels."  
Dean ran a hand over his face and stood up.  
"We gotta get Cas and go take care of the kid, and we'll worry about this later, okay? Let's get the heck outta here before somebody sees the broken windows."  
Dean grabbed Jay's duffel bag and started out the door in a fashion that told Jay to follow.  
"What if Castiel doesn't show up?" Jay asked.  
"The son of a gun better show up," Dean replied, getting into their truck. "Otherwise we don't have any way to convince this kid to come. I promised him Cas and I'm going to give him Cas."  
Jay climbed into the passenger seat. "What if it's a trap?"  
"Then it's a trap," Dean replied. "We'll cross the bridge when we get to it."  
"Dad, you can be worried, you know? I appreciate you keeping calm for me, but if you're half as worried as I am, than..."  
"Jayden, don't even start that," Dean replied.  
"Start what? I'm just saying that you always act okay when I'm around. You know I've never seen you cry? Not like really cry. I mean, when Sam died you got me out of there as fast as possible, you didn't stop or break down or anything," Jay said quietly, looking out his window as they drove through the town. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad, I can drive the car while you have a break down anytime you need me to, you know?"  
"Are you seriously asking me to break down for you?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, I'm just saying that you can," Jay replied.  
"What about you? You aren't exactly full of emotions," Dean replied bitterly. "You were closer to Sam then you were to me, I expected more than that one breakdown."  
"You were closer to Sam than you are to me," Jay replied. "I expected you to at least cry."  
"Jayden-"  
"You were. If this is your reaction how will you react when I die?" Jay asked.  
"Jayden, stop. You know I would be torn apart if anything happened to you, and hopefully it won't until I'm long gone. Where is this coming from anyway?" Dean questioned, worriedly.  
"I'm sorry..." Jay muttered, looking at his lap. "It's just this God awful headache, it's annoying...I shouldn't have said anything..."  
Dean didn't reply, he just parked the car outside of Toni's house.  
"Dad," Jay said, unbuckling his seat-belt and jumping out of the car. "The door."  
Dean got out of the truck and hurried to the other side, looking where Jay was pointing.  
The door to Toni's house stood wide open, and there was a dark liquid splattered on one of the windows and the porch.  
"Dad?" Jay asked, as Dean reached into the truck and pulled out the demon killing knife.  
"I want you to hold onto this," he said, placing it in Jay's hand.  
"What about you?" Jay asked.  
Dean reached into his coat pocket and halfway pulled out the Colt, before tucking it back in.  
"I'll be fine," he promised. "Stay close, okay?"  
And with that they started into the house.


	6. In Which the Angels Scream

**Author's note:**_So...yeah the beginning will be explained in Chapter 7. Sorry for not updating for so long, been super busy and...guess what! My computer messed up so when I was __GOING__ to finish this, we had to wait a day and call tech support for help...Anyway, Sam was supposed to be back by now, I had this whole thing totally planned out, and somehow it just isn't going how it's supposed to...Oh, well. Sam will be back __really soon__, I __promise__._

**Chapter 6: In Which the Angels Scream**

Dean could feel warm blood trickling down his forehead, but he stumbled on through the dark.  
"Jay!" he called, receiving no answer. "Sammie?!"  
Deeper in the darkness, down a passage Dean wouldn't even think to notice, laid Jay, trying to inch his half-conscious body forward towards the sound of his father's voice.  
Two days ago everything had seemed like it would be okay, or, at least, not this bad.  
They had walked into Toni's house, careful to step over the puddles of blood and the boxes and trash that littered the floor. Everything seemed unnaturally quiet.  
"Dad, this feels...wrong," Jay said, worriedly, peering around the dimly lit living room.  
"I know," Dean replied.  
"Where did the blood come from?" Jay asked, inspecting the blood splattered couch and windows.  
Dean didn't answer. He had a feeling it was from either Mr. DiAngelo or Toni, but he didn't want to say it out loud.  
"I'm going to look in the kitchen," Jay said. He stepped over a pile of boxes and entered the kitchen, which was filled with dirty dishes and rotting food. Jay flipped a light switch and a rat scurried across the floor, Jay gasped at the sudden movement, but quickly recovered himself. He walked over to the sink, where water was still running from the tap. He turned it off, listening for any more sound. He still had a persistent, bothersome headache, but he was ignoring it to the point of not even feeling the pain.  
"Jay!" Dean called. "Come back in here."  
Jay rolled his eyes, knowing Dean just wanted Jay back in his sights, but he turned to leave the kitchen anyway. He took a step forward, but his head was suddenly filled with the sound of a thousand voices screaming in his ear. He dropped his knife and put his hands to his head, covering his ears to drown out the noise, but the sound was left unaffected.  
"Jayden? Come on!" Dean yelled, but the voices in Jay's head were too much for him to make out anything else.  
Jay collapsed to his knees, his hands still covering his ears. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt like he might pass out. He couldn't quite make out anything that was being said, but he heard snippets. Simple words. He just couldn't string them together.  
His vision blurred, and everything went black.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing Jay was probably just ignoring him. Jay had the knife after all, so he was safe, right? Maybe Sam was right, Jay isn't a kid anymore. He had to have his chances.  
So Dean crept to the door in the corner of the trashy living room. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket for a light and flipped a power switch, but the lights wouldn't come on, so he continued with his makeshift cell phone flashlight.  
As he neared Toni's door, he realized that it was hanging from one hinge, swinging wide open, and Toni's lights were off. In the setting sun the house seemed eerier, and Toni's room was much darker than that morning. Dean was a foot from the door when he saw a faint trail of blood in the carpet. He followed it with his light and found that it was coming from the lifeless form of Mr. DiAngelo. Mr. DiAngelo was lying on his back, his face wide with terror and his eyes open, lifeless, the trail of blood running from his ripped-open stomach and open mouth.  
Dean grimaced and shined his light into Toni's room, stepping inside carefully.  
"Hello?" he asked. "Toni?"  
"'Ello, Dean," a British accent replied.  
Dean turned to dart out of the room, but the door slammed shut. He shined his light and saw a black-eyed Toni smiling back at him. As he flipped around her came across Bella.  
"Crap," he said quietly, his hand slipping into his pocket and clutching the Colt until his knuckles were white.  
"Oh, don't pull the gun on me," Bella said. "I know you have it! I just want to talk."  
"Talk my-"  
"Hey, watch it, don't get on my bad side," Bella interrupted. "I've always fancied you, Dean. And your son...well, he really is a chip off the old block, isn't he? Same hair, same eyes, yet there's something...different about him. I mean, I thought you were angelic."  
"Leave Jayden out of this," Dean snapped back. "I don't know what you thought you would get by getting him high on your blood, but he has nothing to do with you being mad about Hell."  
"Oh, but he does. He would never have existed if you hadn't escaped Hell, so guess what, Dean, I'm going to use him against you, until you wish he didn't exist."  
Dean pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger, but Toni grabbed Dean's arm and managed to point it down, so that it was aimed in-between Dean's feet. The bullet hit the floor, and Toni twisted Dean's wrist until the gun was dropped.  
"What? You don't have Ruby's blade? I'm surprised, I thought you would. Unless..." Bella said with a small smile. "Poor boy can't even shoot a gun, can he? He's a weak one, but he put up a pretty good fight against my men."  
Dean stared her down, saying nothing. He had to get out of here. He was defenseless and would make for an easy target.  
"Now, Dean, let's have some fun," Bella said, pulling out a knife.

Jay woke up on the kitchen floor, his ears still ringing and his vision still blurring. He heard a faint scream and jumped up, grabbing the knife. But what would he do? Whatever it was, he couldn't take it, he knew that much. Then he thought about it, and realized the only solution...  
"Castiel...?" he whispered. "We could use some help."  
He closed his eyes as he said it, and when he opened them again Castiel was standing before him.  
"Hello, Jayden," he said.  
"Cas! I think that's Dad...I can't...I don't think I can take any monsters on my own..." Jay muttered, helplessly.  
Castiel surveyed him until another scream broke the silence.  
"Stay here," Castiel told him, extracting a long knife from the pocket of his trench coat.  
Castiel ran through the living room, trampling papers and boxes, sliding into Toni's room.  
In the middle of the room was Dean, kneeling down on his knees and holding his head, an expression of pain on his face. Toni stood by the window, and in the corner by the door was Bella, her hand held in front of her; she twisted her hand and clenched and unclenched her fist, sending Dean into moans and screams of pain.  
"Who are you? What are you doing to him?" Castiel demanded.  
"Castiel, is it? I heard of you," Bella said, her fist unclenching slightly. "I'm just giving our dear little Dean some flashbacks to Hell."  
Castiel glared at her, but his concern for Dean showed through too much for him to seem particularly threatening to the demon.  
"Aw, now, Castiel, don't you want to join your boyfriend? Maybe you two can cry in each other's arms?" she joked. Her other hand raised and she clenched her fist, sending Castiel to his knees.  
"You're tuning out Heaven," she said, curiously. "You're very weak, Castiel. You should be stronger than this."  
She smirked, not hearing the soft footsteps creeping through the dark behind her.  
"He may not be strong," Jay whispered, his knife appearing at Bella's throat as his arm wrapped around her middle. "But he was a perfect distraction."  
Bella's smirk faded, and she looked up, black smoke erupting from her mouth. Toni jumped out the window and started running as fast as he possibly could. Jay tried to say a quick exorcism but they were both gone before he had finish the first sentence.  
"Crap," he muttered, dropping the dead body Bella had been possessing. He looked up to find both Dean and Castiel staring at him.  
"What?" he asked. "Somebody had to do something."  
His head was still spinning, but he ignored the buzzing in his ears and the swimming vision. If he was going to keep the act up, he had to keep it up even when he felt like crap.  
Dean and Castiel stood, crossing the room towards Jay. Dean grabbed Jay and hugged him, ruffling his hair.  
"You did great," he said. "Was praying for Cas to help all part of some elaborate plan?"  
Jay nodded. "Yeah, see, I needed a distraction. So, I summoned Castiel and sent him in, and followed behind him. Bella didn't even see me come in."  
Dean grinned, but Castiel didn't seem convinced. He gave Jay a weird look, almost as though he could tell that Jay was lying.  
"Okay, Cas, look," Dean said. "We did our best, but I'm fairly certain Toni's gone. Please, for me, can we go get Sam?"  
"The deal was-"  
"Cas, we can't hunt down Bella without Sammie."  
There was momentary silence, and then Castiel sighed.  
"Okay," he said quietly. "We will go get Sam, I'll meet you in Lawrence."  
Castiel disappeared and Jay gave Dean a curious look.  
"What now?" he asked.  
"We drive to Lawrence before the cops show up here," Dean replied.  
"Sounds like a plan."


	7. In Which There is a Resurrection

Author's Note: Yeah...looooong wait. :-/ Sorry about that. I had stuff going on(and I still do), but I'm gonna try to update more often now. Please, Review, Favorite & Follow, and check out my other stories!

**Chapter 7**

**In Which There is a Resurrection**

The ride back to Lawrence was silent and impatient. Neither Jay nor Dean wanted to have to deal with the ride back. They just wanted to be in Lawrence already.

They had to make sure Castiel held his end of the deal.

"What if he _can't_?" Jay asked. They had just passed an exit sign to Lawrence, and anxiety was taking over.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"What if Castiel _can't_ bring Sam back?"

"Don't talk like that. He will. He has to," Dean replied, not looking at Jay.

Sam _had_ to be brought back.

"What if…Dad, what if we're attacked?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean? Why would we be attacked?" Dean questioned, glancing over at Jay.

"You know why."

Dean was silent. Yes, he knew there was something up with Jay and his visions, which he assumed must be from the Demon blood, but he didn't want to believe in what Jay had seen.

They rode on in silence until they got to the place they had buried Sam. The cross still stood. They approached it quietly.

"Hello," Castiel said, appearing beside them.

"Dude, _creepy_," said Jay. "Stop doing that!"

Castiel looked confused and touched the ground carefully. "Stay back," he commanded. His eyes seemed to glow with light, in fact, his entire body glowed. The ground shook. Dean pulled Jay back by the Impala as they watched. Castiel stood there for a good ten minutes, unmoving, as though he weren't even in his own body, before turning to Dean.

"Bring a shovel."

Dean opened the Impala's trunk and pulled out a shovel. He handed another one to Jay and ran over to Castiel.

"Start digging," Castiel commanded, and he vanished.

"_Why_ is he such a total _jerk_?" Jay asked, shoving his shovel into the hard earth with every force of his being.

"He's always been that way." Dean didn't look up from his shoveling, he just kept going. _Thwump—Thwump—Thwump_ through the dirt. About five feet down, Dean told Jay to lose the shovel so they wouldn't hit Sam's body.

They got down on all fours and started digging with their hands. Jay caught sight of Sam's shoe.

"Dad," he said, picking up speed on his digging. Dean was unburying Sam's head. They soon had the whole body unburied. It looked unscarred, as though reborn fresh.

"Is he alive?" Jay asked, breathing hard.

Dean pulled Sam's head into his lap. He pressed against Sam's neck, searching until he found a pulse. "Barely."

Jay muttered some choice words for Castiel under his breath, before he stood and pulled himself up out of the grave. Dean stood up too and, together, they got Sam out of the grave and drug him back to the Impala.

"Lay him on the back seat," Dean said, opening the door and helping Jay lower Sam's body into the back of the car.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jay asked.

"He better be." Dean looked angry. If Castiel had been there, Jay was certain he would've gotten a punch straight in the face.

* * *

The motel they chose was cheap, and seemed to be swarming with drug dealers and their buyers.

"Why're we staying here?" Jay asked, surveying the small room. There were two beds, one of which had Sam's unconscious body lying on it, and a small, dirty kitchen.

"I don't think many decent places will let you sneak some unconscious half-dead guy into your room, do you?" Dean replied, surveying the fridge. It was completely empty except for a hunk of moldy cheese.

"Valid reasoning," Jay replied with a shrug. He set his duffel bag down on the rickety table and looked around. "Should we call Cas? Maybe he can wake Sam up so we can get out of here?"

"Have you met that no good—" Jay zoned out of Dean's rant, a buzzing noise filling his ears. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door, sliding down the wall. He could hear, ever so faintly, Dean calling his name, but he just sat there, rocking back and forth and trying to get the buzzing to stop. It got louder and louder and higher and higher, the voices of a shopping mall full of animated people, their voices maximizing and growing louder and louder and more and more abundant. Millions of people. The whole world. Jay took his hand away from his ear and found is covered in blood, yet the noises hadn't stopped. Dean's screaming could no longer be heard. Jay's stomach felt queasy. He barely made it to the toilet before he threw up. The door burst open where Dean had shouldered it opened. Jay realized he had been gasping and screaming in pain. The voices were starting to fade as Dean ran over, trying to inspect Jay. He was saying something, but Jay couldn't make it out. Jay closed his eyes, trying to focus, but Dean shook him and his hearing seemed to pop back in.

"_Jayden_!"

Jay's eyes widened. The sound was weird, not at all right, but he could hear it.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I-I…I could hear voices…a lot of voices…all at once…" Jay muttered.

"What do you mean?" Dean was kneeling in front of him, holding him up slightly. He had one hand on the back of Jay's neck and the other on his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"I…I don't know…" Jay replied, his voice cracking. "It was like having a million people shouting at me…"

"Your ear…" Dean whispered, wiping some of the blood away, though it still filled Jay's ear and turned all the dirty-blonde hair around his ear red. "It looks like the eardrum popped…I didn't hear a sound, except you screaming."

"Screaming?"

"Yeah, couldn't you hear yourself?"

Jay shook his head, making himself dizzy from the slight movement. Dean pulled him to his feet and helped him out of the bathroom, sitting him in a chair.

"I'm calling Cas," he said.

"W-why, Dad?"

"Because…I think I know what this is, and he can help."

Jay gave him a questioning look, but he didn't say anything as Dean left the room. He glanced back at Sam on the bed. What a sight they'd be if anyone came in right now…

Dean returned, this time with Castiel, who looked grim.

"What…?" Jay muttered. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror to the living room. He looked awful. His skin was whiter than paper, and his eyes looked bloodshot and dry.

_I look like a corpse_, he thought.

"Dean, you might want to leave," Castiel replied.

"No."

"Dean…"

"Whatever you do to him, I'm standing right here. Why can't you just touch him and fix him?"

Castiel shook his head and stood forward, touching Jay's chest. Jay instinctively grabbed Castiel's elbow.

"Relax," Castiel replied. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

Jay gave Dean a look before releasing Castiel. Next thing he knew, a white light was erupting from his chest, and he was filled with pain.

"No…" Castiel whispered, drawing back. Jay fell right out of the chair, onto the cold floor. He sat up, holding onto his forehead. He looked even worse than before.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his deep voice full of questions.

"That's not possible…"

"What isn't possible?" Jay asked, his voice much quieter than he thought it would be.

"You're…you can't be…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"He's…" Castiel shook his head, opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head again.

"Cas, man, tell me what's wrong," Dean demanded, grabbing Castiel by his coat, but Castiel vanished from his hands.

"Dad…?" Jay asked. Dean gave him a worried look and hurried over, pulling him up and practically carrying him over to the vacant bed.

"I've got to go do something, stay here," Dean said, grabbing salt out of his bag and hurrying to demon-proof the windows.

Jay sat up. "Dad, what's wrong with me? Is this something with the demon blood…?"

"I don't know, I'm going to find out." Dean didn't look away from his salt.

"Dad, I want to come with you…"

"Stay with Sam."

"Dad—"

"If he wakes up, you should be here, Jayden," Dean replied. "Somebody has to tell him what happened. Fill in the gaps. Turn your phone on, I'll be back before you can say 'Love me some pie,' okay?"

Jay wanted to go with Dean, but he knew that he couldn't unless Dean let him. "Yes, Dad," he replied, lying back down on the bed.

Dean gave him another worried look and completed a devil's trap right inside the door, before he ran out and salted the door behind himself.


	8. In Which There Are Bloody Bats

**Chapter 8**  
**In which There are Bloody Bats**

Jay sat up, leaning against the headboard to support himself. He was shaking, and swaying slightly just sitting there. His vision was blurred—partly from losing his glasses when he was in the bathroom and partly from being about to pass out—and he still couldn't hear properly. He stumbled to his feet, barely making it over to the kitchen table. He grabbed Dean's gun, gripping it in his hand, and collapsed onto one of the chairs. He felt war blood trickling down the side of his face and neck. Sam made a noise in his sleep, almost like choking, but then his breath returned. Jay rubbed at his forehead, which was beginning to burn in pain again.

"Come on…" he muttered. "Could this get any worse?"

"Jayden?"

Jay looked up. Sam had half sat up, giving him a confused look.

"Sam? You're alive…who knew the bloody angel was good for anything…"

Sam sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. "What happened? You look…"

"Really bad? Yeah…I noticed…" Jay tried to keep his normal sarcastic grin on, but he knew it wasn't working. He surveyed Sam. He looked untouched, as good as Jay had ever seen him.

"I was…dead?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you—where's Dean?"

"He went somewhere…to find Castiel or something…I don't know…"

"How long ago did he leave…?"

Jay shook his head. It felt like just minutes ago, but how could he be sure? He felt like he was passing in and out of consciousness anyway.

Sam stood up and walked over to Jay. "What happened to your ear?"

"Haven't the foggiest…" Jay muttered.

"What happened to your nose?" Sam questioned, gesturing to Jay's nose, which had begun to bleed.

"No idea there either."

"How did you guys resurrect me?" Sam asked, kneeling down in front of Jay and trying to look at Jay's ear.

"Castiel," Jay replied.

Sam sat up straighter. "That…Why was Dean looking for him?"

"He sort of…ran off…I don't know…I've been…barley conscious for a while…"

Sam took Jay's cell phone off the kitchen table and opened it. "It's midnight."

Jay jerked up a little bit. "_Midnight_? Dad left at seven."

"How long was he supposed to be gone?"

"Not long…"

"I'm going after him." Sam yanked the gun out of Jay's hands and started for the door. "Stay here."

"No!"

"What?"

"I can't stay here," Jay argued. "I'm unarmed and I feel like I'm about to _die_. What am I supposed to do if anything comes here?"

"Jayden…"

"Come on, Uncle Sammie! Please…"

"If your dad wasn't even going to let you, Jay—"

"That's cause you were here, and we weren't about to leave _you _alone and unprotected." He gave Sam a puppy-dog eyes look, which he'd been able to get away with for as long as he'd known his uncle, and Sam closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Fine. Ever hotwired a car?"

"No."

"You're about to learn."

As Sam drove the car they had hotwired, Jay hacked into Dean's phone via Sam's iPhone Platinum and tracked it to a cavern a few miles north of where they were.

"Why would he be there?" Sam asked. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No…not that I re…remem…remember…" Jay dropped his phone. With one hand he clutched his stomach, which felt queasy, and with the other his head, which was on fire.

"Jayden?" Sam asked, looking at Jay out of the corner of his eye. "Jay, you okay, bud?"

Jay gasped as another vision flashed before his eyes. It wasn't like his other visions, this one was less focused, more jumpy. He saw a demon stabbing down with a knife, he saw Dean yelling at Cas, and then the demon again. He saw blood running along the stone floor of a cavern, and then the demon's blade.

"JAY!"

He snapped out of it, breathing heavy and shaking.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, putting a hand on Jay's back. He had pulled over to the side of the road.

"I-I…I'm fine…"

"That's…from the demon's blood, yeah?"

Jay nodded. Sam looked uncomfortable as he started the car back up. "When we get there, you should stay in the car."

"There is no way…"

"Can you even walk?" Sam shot him a parental look, and Jay glared back, all through the rest of the drive. The second Sam parked the car, Jay jumped out. He was still shaky, but he was going in there whether Sam liked it or not. He was sick of nobody giving him answers.

"Jay—" Sam started, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Don't tell me to not go in there!" Jay shot him a dirty look, his green eyes shining with worry and anger. All he wanted was to find his father and figure out what was going on.

"I wasn't going to." Sam tossed him a gun and loaded his own, heading towards the caverns. Jay followed close behind, ignoring the huge signs that said, WARNING: FALLING ROCK.

As they entered, it was clear they wouldn't be able to see anything. Sam fumbled for his cell phone, flipping on his flashlight app. The thing beam of light illuminated the rocks and dirt, but there were no signs of anything. Jay pulled his keys out of his back pocket and held up his flashlight keychain. He shined it at the ceiling and a bunch of bats took off flying and screeching. Sam cursed as they flew overhead. There was a crashing sound, and Jay got the sickening feeling that was rocks falling.

"Bloody bats…This doesn't seem very…safe."

"Since when is anything we do 'safe'?" Sam asked.

Jay made a considering head motion. He shined his light around more, finding some footprints in the mud. "Sam?"

Sam walked over. "This look like Dean's."

"Let's follow them."

"Wait—we might be going into the belly of the beast. Have you tried calling him?" asked Sam, grabbing Jay's arm.

"No, Sam, I just thought we'd go on a happy joy ride into the caverns of death and see if we get hit by falling rocks for no reason."

Sam rolled his eyes and released Jay. Jay shined his light on the floor, following the footprints deeper into the caverns. As they got into a bigger cavern, the floor turned to rock and the footprints vanished. Jay shined his light around and caught sight of shining red blood on the walls. He bit his tongue, shining the light across the floor as well. That was _a lot_ of blood.

"Uncle Sam…?" he asked, looking at his uncle, horrified.

"Hey, we don't know if it's your dad's," Sam said, trying to comfort Jay. "It could be a demon's, or a monster's."

Jay nodded, uneasily. "There's several paths…we'll make more progress if we split up."

"I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"It'll be fine. Come on, you were already resurrected once, what's the worst that could happen?"

Sam looked uncertain, but a scream ringing out through the tunnels made them both jump. "Which one did it come out of?"

"I don't know…"

"Okay, we'll split up. I'll take left, you take right, we'll meet back here, yeah?"

Jay nodded and started down the right passageway.


End file.
